


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 20 De-AgedBabynette makes another appearance.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Kids Aren't Alright

Marinette babbled as she stacked blocks on top of eachother. 

Adrien groaned, "How the hell will I explain this to her parents." 

He pulled out his phone and called the contact listed as 'Rich Boi'. 

"Bruce, um, how would you hypothetically take care of your friend who turned into a toddler?" 

Across the world, Bruce sighed and looked at his son, who was colouring outside the lines, "How fast can you get here?" 

….. 

Bruce greeted Adrien (and Babynette) as they exited the portal. 

Adrien took one look at Baby Tim and widened his eyes, "Shit." 

….. 

As Adrien and Bruce tried to figure out how to fix their problem, Tim and Marinette were investigating the funny noise Alfred the Cat made when petted. 

(Although that stopped as soon as Damian walked into the room and Alfred ran over in delight.) 

Adrien sighed, "Do you think it's because of that wizard we met last week?" 

Bruce nodded, "Probably. If that's true, we should talk to someone."

..... 

Zatanna whispered to herself whilst looking over the toddlers. 

She seemed to come to a conclusion and turned to Adrien and Bruce. 

"Marinette and Tim should turn back within the day," she said, "They would have been exhausted from the transformation, so I sent them to sleep it off." 

She gestured to the two toddlers who were cuddled together under a mass of blankets and pillows. 

"Call me if they don't change back." 

Immediately after she left, both Adrien and Bruce pulled out their phones to take pictures. 

….. 

A few hours later, Marinette woke up in Tim's arms. 

A shriek left her mouth in surprise, waking Tim up. 

After learning the story from Adrien and Bruce, they were immediately bombarded with photos of the toddlers. 

Marinette squinted her eyes and looked at her friend, "I hate you." 

Adrien grinned, "No you don't!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
